Sensuality
by Dreams of Insanity
Summary: Kakasaku, marked as a one-shot for now. The day Sasuke left her on a bench, she changed. Four years later, she is given a mission that might just break her. main Itasaku


Chapter One.

The night was a dark one, filled with fog and the sorrow of a whole village. The moon was about to reach it's zenith, but even then all the lights of Konoha were alight making the town look truly out of place amidst the nature of the lush forests that surrounded it. Chaotic wails and panicked cries rose from the place that she had once done anything for. The death of Jiraiya, the legendary Sannin was finally made public, and along with it the arrival of a certain man. Emerald eyes watched the town burn, maybe not physically, but deep in her soul she could feel the town rotting.

A cool wind ruffled her, for once, loose pink hair, but she made no attempt at moving the soft strands away. The garb she wore kept no warmth to her body, yet she hardly seemed bothered as the wind sliced through the thin black tights that covered her legs. The metal that served as a breastplate had long ago cooled down and even the slightest touch would send anyone else shivering. She no longer was as weak as that… The tattoo on her shoulder and the sleek porcelain mask that hung from her delicate hand proved that.

Her eyes that had once held so much emotion and life were dull, tired. Ever since she had learned the truth of the place she should've been calling home, she had been frozen to her bones. The only reason she still served this Shinobi village was because she knew that it was what _**he **_would've desired.

The hectic sounds that came from the village broke her from her trance. With a heavy sigh, Sakura placed her mask over her beautiful face and jumped from the massive head of the Yondaime. She danced through the throngs of civilians with some shinobi mixed in without being noticed. Snippets of conversations couldn't be drowned out as she ran, her training was too deeply set as to ignore potential important information from processing inside her brain.

"…traitor…"

"…demon boy found…"

"…the best for the clans…"

"…he's back!"

"…How can we be safe…"

"…Toad Sannin…"

"…poor Tsunade…"

So even before she climbed through the window of the Hokage's Office, she knew what she was going to find. Her lithe body fell on the cushioned floor of her leader and master's office without a single sound. Sakura knew Kakashi knew of her arrival for the simple reason that he had enhanced sense of smell, but the rest of the occupants in the room had no clue of her entrance.

Sakura straightened up and cleared her throat slightly, making Naruto startle heavily searching her shadow to place who was hidden inside.

Sakura refused to give him the answer to his unspoken question and remained hidden from the searching eyes. The blonde teenager had never known what had happened to his childhood crush. after he came back, he had simply assumed that she had been working shifts in the hospital, and in part that was the truth, the hospital job was her cover. The Godaime coughed slightly to cover her surprise over the appearance of her best ANBU captain. Her eyes became haunted for a second, a short enough time for Naruto to miss and the other people in the room to notice.

"Kitsune-taicho, please place a privacy ward around the room." Tsunade ordered gently, making the command seem almost as a petition. Without a word a wave of chakra moved across the room and adhered itself against the walls. The Godaime nodded as if pleased with the result. "Now, we can speak without fear of interruption."

"But Baa-chan, Sakura-chan is still missing! Is she still in the hospital?" Naruto whined out loud pitifully. Kakashi swallowed a snort at the hidden insinuation of Sakura's weakness, by the stance of the dark haired man beside him, he knew that the same was crossing his mind. Kakashi could not wait until the truth came out, it would serve his two male students right. Underestimating a Kunoichi was not something that was wise to do… as he had learned from the hard way.

"Kitsune-Taicho, come out." Tsunade said simply, not answering the blond's question. At her words, the ANBU captain stepped away from the shadows and kneeled before the desk of her commander.

"Hokage-sama." The pink-haired woman responded just a blandly as her master.

"There is no need for it, but either way, remove you mask captain." Tsunade commanded with a weary sigh as she watched the utterly shocked faces of Team 7's youngest members. The Hokage did not fail to notice the smug look that crossed Kakashi's face. In truth, she knew he deserved to wear the expression. He had, after all, thought the younger female all there was to know to survive as a member of the shadow corps.

"Impossible! Sakura-chan is Kitsune-taicho!" Naruto hollered in surprise, shock and disbelief. "But she is the best ANBU you have, Baa-chan!"

Sakura gave a small, sad smile before answering the person who was like a brother to her. "Who else would willingly wear a Kitsune mask in this blasted, prejudiced town?"

The rhetorical tone in her voice prevented the Jinchuriki from answering, well that and the top secret information that he had thought he had hid so well. His blue eyes were wide and his pupils were so dilated that only a small ring of the precious blue could be seen.

Sakura stood from her bow and swatted her long pink locks from her face in an annoyed manner. Her eyes left Naruto's and latched into a darker pair. The only thing that didn't leave Sasuke with his mouth hanging was the fact that it was impossible for the pink haired annoyance to have changed so much in so little time. His mind convinced itself that it was impossible for Sakura to become such a powerful Kunoichi. She had surely been granted the title of ANBU captain because of her connection to the Hokage.

As their eyes locked, he snorted in disgust and glared down at the girl who had once been infatuated with him. Sakura noted the body language and knew he expected her to brake down and grovel at his feet. She smirked coldly and took a step towards him with the grace of a predator, her lithe body moved in a sensual elegance that left nothing to be desired and deep within the last Uchiha, desire sprung. Yet deeper still, a numbing fear crept and crawled to be acknowledged.

His smirk wavered minutely, but he refused to be afraid of the pink slip of a girl that now stood inches from him. "Don't underestimate me…._Sasuke-kun._" The words were spoken gently and at the same time mockingly, but her eyes…they were sharp shards of emerald just waiting for the minimal sign of weakness to spring.

Before things could get worse, Kakashi moved to stand between his students. He eye smiled at Sakura and raised both his hands in a peaceful sign. "I don't think that Hokage-sama would be interested in the destruction of her office or the waste of her chakra for extensive healing, Sakura." He said in a placid tone, but Sakura could tell he was nervous. Her sensei knew that he could not stop her should she choose to harm her sexist, ego-centrical teammate. If he could even still be called that. She clipped her tongue in distaste at his interference, but she knew he was right.

Sasuke smirked cockily at the Copy-nin's words, catching the expression out of the corner of his eye Kakashi spoke once more. "I meant that you would be the one in need of healing Sasuke." He said sharply, his dark eye glinting with even darker amusement. The Uchiha almost chocked on his own spit at the words, but before he could hotly retort, the Hokage slammed her hands over her desk.

"I did not adjourn this meeting so you could all see whose cock is bigger. Sit down and shut up!" She yelled at her subordinates, steel in her voice. Naruto flinched and sat down immediately, knowing that an angry Tsunade was not something you wished to see, especially in the mood she had been in since the Toad Sannin's death. Sasuke slowly draped himself on the other seat, leaving the middle couch for the Hatake and the pinkette.

Once they were all sitting, Tsunade sat down on her plush Hokage seat, but before she could speak Sakura raised her voice. "I don't have a cock master, but if i were to make a bet I would place my money on Kakashi-_sensei._" The utter silence that followed the statement was broken as said man chocked on air and blushed heavily, perverted thoughts drifted through his mind. Memories of the more explicit training he had with her flitted across his mind.

"WHAAAAT!" Naruto yelled deafeningly. Sakura's face turned mischievous reminding Kakashi the other reason why the pink haired student had a fox on her mask. She smirked as she placed a hand dangerously close to his crotch, his thigh tingled at the memory of those hands. Sakura leaned in closer to his ear and whispered words that all could hear.

"You still owe me something, _Sensei. _It's not nice to leave a girl _hanging." _She whispered into his ear, the words heavy with sexual intent. The white haired man gulped, he was screwed. Luckily it would be in the good way. His train of thought crashed and burst into flames as her tongue slipped past her pink lips and her white teeth teased his ear for a fraction of a second before the pinkette vanished with a Shunshin.

"Fuck…" He muttered as he turned slowly towards the maleficent killing intent. Naruto's face was shadowed over, but the dark red aura that danced over his hunched, trembling form was enough warning for him to haul his ass through the window.

"KAKASHI!" came the roar and Kakashi knew it was going to be a long week. Suddenly his dark mood lifted as the solution came to a perverted giggle, the man abruptly changed his direction and leapt into the dark apartment that belonged to a certain teasing flower.

Sakura sighed deeply, her emotions were a wreck. She had not expected for her cover to be revealed so suddenly, especially seeing as the king of emoness has just been dragged back to the village by Konoha's very own most unpredictable ninja. Jerking open her apartment home she closed her eyes wearily and undid her breastplate. The skin tight sleeveless shirt that was part of the Kunoichi ANBU uniform left little for the imagination and as she placed her middle finger in her mouth to pull her long gloves off hands snaked around her torso.

She smirked in victory. "I thought you said you were not going to come back here before I went to your home." Sakura whispered sultrily and glided her arm over her shoulder and into the soft, wild locks that belonged to her on and off lover. The answer didn't come as a hand drifted upwards, cupping her breast in just the right way. His other hand drifted lower and slipped beneath the tight black cloth, the fingers skillfully danced across her womanhood. A long, low moan broke the silence and as her hand clenched the white hair, the hand fondling her breast squeezed almost painfully.

"Mmm…" She moaned again as his fingers slipped inside of her and curled giving her delicious friction that she desperately needed. ""Kashi." She mumbled as the heat pooled on her lower abdomen. A breathless chuckle made her lose her tight control, she started grinding against the hand and a wicked grin curled her pink lips as she grind her backside into the hardness behind her. A heavy groan made her arousal to increase and just as she was about to release in a painful kind of pleasure, the hands vanished.

Dropping to her knees, Sakura cursed and turned to watch as his fingers, the ones that had been inside her a few seconds ago, disappeared inside his mouth. Breathless and wanting Sakura moaned at the sight of the beautiful face that belonged to her sensei. Turning to face him in the floor, she moaned his name and slipped her own fingers into her dripping sex. "Kakashi…" She whispered and watched as his mismatched eyes darkened to another degree. He watch with both eyes as her fingers brought her own release and the erection he had before became painful. Kneeling down, the pale hands undid the calf protectors and pulled down the black pants to catch sight of her throbbing core. He knew her lust darkened eyes were watching his every move. Kakashi stood and grabbed her naked body, but before he could carry her further she turned in his princess embrace and wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing against his crotch. She watched fascinated as he slammed her against the nearest wall and groaned, his breath heavy. The power that she felt coursing through her at watching such a strong man in such a state because of _her _brought an almost unbearable warmth to her core.

Her arms uncurled from his neck and searched the edge of his jounin vest. It dropped to the floor with a heavy thud, a testament to the amount of weapons he carried within. His lips crashed against hers before she could attempt to remove his shirt. There was nothing gentle about their kisses, they both knew it was only desire that drove them, not emotions. Sakura bit Kakashi's lip harshly, knowing the pain and taste of blood only aroused him further. True to her prediction, he growled revealing a hint of the animal inside of him.

Her lips curled expectantly and her eyes sparkled with desire just as his lips lowered from her swollen lips and ravaged her neck. Sakura bit her own lip to prevent another moan from escaping, but Kakashi, noticing her actions, bit her before licking her sensually. The pleasure filled moan that ripped from her throat had a hint of pain in it, but neither felt the desire to stop.

Sakura's hands clenched on his clothed shoulders and the fact that he was still dressed ripped her from her lust induced haze. Wasting no time, she curled her fingers and pooled chakra into them. The sound of ripping rent through the silence that had been only filled with panting gasps. His lips rose from her neck and stared deeply into her own, she smiled weakly. Sighing, he shrugged the scraps from his body revealing the toned, scarred and pale chest. Sakura smirked sensually and circled her hips into his own, erasing the annoyed look he had taken at her ruining another of his shirts.

His hands traveled to her hips and clutched them, keeping her in place, but her hands drifted from his back and over his trousers. She pulled them down harshly even as his mouth descended upon her covered nipples. The tight shirt did nothing to cover her perked nipples and a deep moan left her lips, her eyes begging him for more.

Kakashi complied to her wishes and angled into her warm. With a sharp thrust, his entire length was inside of her spasming tunnel. "Hahh…Kakashi!" She yelped into his shoulder at the much wanted intrusion. Desperate for more, she sucked him further into him by clenching her walls. He gasped, desperate himself for control.

He lost the battle as she bit his shoulder, drawing blood. Growling he pulled all the way out and before she could protest he slammed back into her, drawing a scream from her and a prideful smile from him. "You little vixen." he grunted as he slammed into her once more, making the wall supporting her back tremble.

""Kashi!" was all the coherent sentence she could make as she threw her head back and let out a drawn out moan. Her legs clenched around him, pulling him closer and demanding more strength in the Copy-nin's movements. He grunted against her pale neck as Sakura screamed and she spasmed against his length, alerting him to the fact that she had come. The extra warmth and wetness that covered his crotch confirming the thought.

"Sakura…" He sighed into her ear as he gave one last forceful thrust and released deep inside of her. Knees trembling, they embraced tightly for a few minutes, before the Sharingan wielder slipped his hands into a more secure hold and pulled them both to her bedroom, his fist intended destination before the pink haired vixen had distracted him.

"I can't believe my shirt survived." She mumbled softly from beneath her and the crashed into the soft bed. Kakashi hummed sleepily in agreement. Sakura giggled in amusement as she curled her fingers through his pale locks.

"It was my intent to only tease you and leave, but apparently my self control is lacking." He confessed to her with a hint of amusement coloring his voice. "You'll be the death of me." He added after a few seconds of thought, the dark chakra of Naruto still rioting through the city in search of him.

"Well…what would be the fun of that." She pouted teasingly.

After a few seconds of silence, he nodded against her clothed chest. "What would be the fun indeed…I believe it's time for this shirt to be disposed off." He murmured softly as his hands drifted to the bottom edge of her shirt.

Sakura could feel his smirk through the fabric and with one of her own, she knew she wasn't getting any sleep this night.

First thing I've written in over a year, hopefully I haven't rusted so much. This is a one-shot for the moment, but IF I continue it, it will be Itasaku with pieces of Kakasaku and one-sided Sasusaku. Review to see if I should continue this, give me your opinions.


End file.
